


Dumbass

by Miracle_boy



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata is an idiot, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama doesn't know he's in love, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Side Ships, Sorry if I missed characters, fair ground, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracle_boy/pseuds/Miracle_boy
Summary: Screw butterflies in your stomach, to Hinata it felt like a swarm of bee's were flying around his insides, and he felt the need to be sick in the best way possible and then suddenly it hit him. Something that he should've realized long ago, something that had been staring him in the face for the past few months of knowing the boy...then he felt something grab his arm, and he was being pulled backwards, and then he was being kissed. By Kageyama, the king himself.Or in which Karasuno takes a trip to the fair ground, and Kageyama and Hinata realize how single they are when they bump into other ships. Soft shoulder rides and hand holding ensues.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Dumbass

Shoyo Hinata was an absolute dumbass. Kageyama knew that within the first ten second of meeting him right outside that bathroom on the day of the tournament. He got further proof of it during the game they played, and even more once he discovered that he'd be playing on the same team as the boy. Though he was quite an adorable dumbass. With his spikey, but somehow fluffy hair, and soft brown eyes, and that little grin he got whenever he was pumped up. Not that he'd admit that to anyone, over his dead body, and there was no way four-eyes would ever let him live it down. So, he didn't tell anyone. He kept his fascination with the boy a secret and continued to call him out on how stupid he was sometimes...or, most of the time. 

Then the volleyball club arranged something different. Well, they didn't really arrange it together, it just go out that most of them were going, and they turned it into some club activity, including Takeda and Ukia. They were all going to the winter carnival. 

"okay okay, settle down guys, I'll need everyone to get into pairs before we go, so you can all stick together" Takeda explained, watched everyone glance around at each other,

"Kiyoko!" Both Nishinoya and Tanaka exclaimed, reaching out to her with open arms, before she turned her back to them, smiling at Yatchi,

"Yatchi, go with me?"

"o-oh, sure!"

"well that's one pair sorted, good job specks" Ukia sighed, watching the rest in chaos, "hey! Listen up! It'll go, Nishinoya and Asahi; Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi, Tanaka and Ennoshita; Suga and Daichi, and then Kageyama and little red, got it?"

"Wait you put me with him?" Kageyama asked, sounding slightly offended as he pointed toward Hinata,

"hey! what's that supposed to mean Kageyama!"

"I can put you with Tsukki if you'd prefer" Ukia smirked evilly, and Kageyama stood next to a jumping Hinata with a defeated sigh. Great, that's just perfect, because why wouldn't he want to be paired with Hinata to go round a carnival when he was trying his best NOT to pay attention to the little ball of energy...emphasis on little.

"Hey! hey Kageyama look! I can see the ride from here!" Hinata grinned, bouncing up and down as they walked, referencing a purple ride, that was tall and hanging from a thick metal poll. It wasn't going right now, but Kageyama imagined it would spin around on the poll, probably twist as well. Kageyama looking away from him and stuffing his hands into his pockets as he breathed out icy air, "you think we'll get to go on it?!"

"g-go on that?" Yatchi exclaimed, anxiety clear in her voice as she stared at the large, swinging metal ride, "we'd surely die!"

"I'll go on it...but you might pussy out the second we get close" Kageyama muttered, glancing down at the boy as they walked, a little ahead of the others but still in ear shot, "or you might not even be tall enough to ride"

"excuse me?"

"you heard me right, or do you need me to bend down to ear level"

"argh! Kageyama! I'm gonna go on that ride a million times before you do!"

"oh yeah?"

"yeah!"

And then they were off, speeding down the pavement to the large carnival. 

"those two never change huh?" Daichi smiled, looking to Suga,

"yeah...it's kinda nice though"

Cut to Kageyama and Hinata, who were blowing past person after person, somehow keeping pace with each other as they raced to the ride, managing to get there before it started,

"I was first!" Kageyama yelled, panting, "lemme on first!"

"no no! I was! let me!" Hinata shot back, confusing the poor ticket man,

"no I was!"

"no me!"

"uh boys...there's two seats left...you can both go"

They looked toward each other, then slowly back to the man, sighing as they muttered a 'fine' in unison, stepping onto the plat form and taking their place in the uncomfortable plastic seats, and hooking their arms in place on the metal seat belts. It was just a couple minuets before there was a click and the platform bellow them began to lower, leaving their feet to dangle.

"uh...Kageyama?"

"...what?"

I probably should've mentioned this before but" Hinata gulped, staring down at the floor and clutching the seat belt, "I 'm very scared of heights"

Kageyamas eyes widened and he stared at Hinata as if he was an idiot, "Hinata you dumbass! why would you ask to go on this if you were afraid?!"

"I..."

"you what?!" Kageyama asked, pausing and looking up as the ride began to move, slowly at first, swinging slowly back and forth and spinning slightly, "Hinata? Hey, you good?" Hinata shot his hand out to Kageyama, clenching his eyes shut and hunching his legs as much as he could,

"what-"

"just hold my hand okay?!"

Kageyama sighed, taking a hold of Hinata's hand in his, marvelling at how perfectly the smaller hand fit inside of his. It's not like anyone else would know.

The ride was over before they knew it, and Kageyama had enjoyed every minuet of it, the adrenaline rushing through his body, like what he felt after winning a tough match, or landing a perfect serve. And the warmth of Hinata's hand in his, and how tightly the smaller boy had clutched it. Though it's not like he'd ever tell that last part to anyone. Because Hinata was still a dumbass. And he hated him. And he was an idiot. And he was pretty sure he was falling in love.

The ride slowed to a stop, and they climbed out of the seats, their hands no longer intertwined and Hinata kept his down, not showing the tell-tale expression on his face as they made there way to the group, who was waiting at the foot of the ride,

"uh- Hinata?" Kageyama asked, feeling oddly concerned about the shorter boy, "you okay?"

"that...that was" He raised his head, his eyes wide and full of wonder, and the grin on his face playful and childlike, "that was awesome! again again again!"

"wha- I thought you said you were scared dumbass!"

"yeah well I'm not scared anymore! Lets go again!"

"Idiot! we can't go again! we have to go round the whole thing!"

"aww! But I wanna go again!"

"they're arguing like a married couple" Tsukki muttered to Yamaguchi, sighing, "hey, we're gonna go off on our own, see you all soon" he waved, taking Yamaguchi away from the rest of the group, because he knew the green-haired boy was dying for some candyfloss,

"Look! we'll come back here soon! let's just see the rest of it first" Kageyama ordered, beginning to walk off, knowing that Hinata would follow him like a lost puppy. Which he did.

"okay" Daichi sighed, shaking his head, "seems like everyone is splitting up, so I guess we can too, just...stay in your pairs, it's getting dark"

"yes dad" everyone sighed in unison, walking off in their groups,

"I...dad?"

"well, you do kinda treat 'em like your kids captain" Ukai laughed, patting him on the back before walking away with Takeda, laughing at something the teacher said.

"it's true" Suga laughed, nudging him with his shoulder, "it's nice though...like we've got our own little family"

"Hinata I swear to god, if you've gotten us lost in here" Kageyama threatened, as Hinata attempted to look for a stall he'd seen on the way to the ride, 

"I'm not lost I just...I can't see" He mumbled, glaring at Kageyama when the boy cried out laughing , "It's not funny! Just...gimme a piggyback!"

"What- no-" He yelled trying to get away from Hinata as the boy jumped at him. Unfortunately, Kageyama was unsuccessful in his attempt to escape, and ended up hooking his arms under Hinata's legs as the boy held his shoulders, "jesus- who knew someone so tiny could weigh so much"

"it's all muscle" Hinata laughed, with a grin, scanning the area for where he wanted to go, now that he could see over people, 

"Tch, you wish" Kageyama shot back, beginning to walk towards where Hinata pointed, 

"aww, it's okay to admit that I'm stronger than you Kageyama"

"I will drop you" He muttered, still carrying Hinata until they reached the donut stall, pausing when they spotted two people they recognised,

"the great king?!"

"huh? ohh! look, it's chibi-chan" Oikawa laughed, turning around from who he was talking to and smirking at Kageyama and Hinata, "oh wow, finally serving your people huh king?"

"shut it" Kageyama growled, glaring at the third year as his grip on Hinata's legs tightened, 

"haha! is the poor king getting antsy?"

"hey, Oikawa, the donuts are done, c'mon" Iwaizumi muttered, glaring at Oikawa from slightly behind him, "Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" He yelled, smacking Oikawa over the head with the donut bag,

"ouch, Iwa-chan!" He complained, sighing, "fine...see you later king~"

Kageyama and Hinata stared, in mild confusion, listening in on the conversation the two had as they walked away,

"that's no way to treat your boyfriend on a date Iwa-chan- ow"

"Shitty-kawa!"

Hinata tilted his head to the side, watching the two figures disappear into the crowd, "are they...are they dating?!"

"uhh...yes?" Kageyama said, as if he was unsure of it himself, "that was so weird"

"hmm...Oh Kageyama get in the line! I want donuts!" Kageyama sighed, walking into the line, and beginning to put Hinata down until the boy cried out, "no no no! don't put me down!"

"but you're so fricken' heavy"

"I don't care!" Hinata pouted, clinging onto Kageyama and the boy gave up on trying to put him down simply sighing, and letting himself smile a bit as Hinata played with his hair, brushing it in front of his face or behind his ears. It's not like anyone could see.

Once they got donuts, they began to walk around again. Or at least, Kageyama did, still carrying Hinata as the boy munched on a donut above him, "oh Kageyama, do you want a donut?" He asked, looking down to Kageyamas hair, 

"how am I meant to hold it, dumbass?"

"I'll feed it to you! look!" He said, grabbing a donut and putting it to Kageyamas mouth, waving it up and down slightly so the boy would take it. Which he did, reluctantly opening his mouth and taking a bit of the donut, sighing when Hinata cheered. Thank god the boy wasn't able to see his face, because even if it was getting dark, he'd still be able to see the bright blush there, "see, good Kageyama" He smiled, patting his head as the boy scowled,

"we're going to that ride" Kageyama said, beginning to walk to the waltzers , not waiting for an answer from Hinata, 

"psh, you sure you won't get too sick?"

"says the guy who threw up on Tanaka's lap!" Kageyama shot back, putting Hinata down just so they could get into one of the carts, strapping themselves in and getting ready for the ride,

"look! th-that was one time!" He argued, grinning as the ride started spinning.

Soon it picked up speed, and they were practically stuck the the back of the ride from the force of it, and it hurt, and it was uncomfortable, but Kageyama looked at Hinata, and looked at his eyes closed in joy, and his grin wide, and his laugh so loud he could hear it above the music, and suddenly he didn't care about how it hurt that his head was pinned against the hard plastic and all he could do was laugh and smile and grin at the idiot right in front of him. What a dumbass.

Running into the next couple of people wasn't too big of a surprise, they'd all come together as a group. What was surprising was seeing Nishinoya's head poke out of the sea of people,

"woah! did Nishinoya have a growth spurt?!"

"no you dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, walking toward Nishinoya with Hinata still on his back, "he's just on Asahi's shoulders!"

"ohh!" Hinata muttered, pouting when Kageyama called him an idiot, "Hi Nishinoya!"

"Ey! Hinata! you got him to do it too?"

"yeah!" Hinata nodded, plopping his chin on Kageyama's head, not noticing how the boy scowled, and peered up at Nishinoya, sat proudly on Asahi's shoulder's with his hands on his hips, "oh! Kageyama put me on your shoulders!"

"what?! no way! you'd break my neck!"

"hahah!" Nishinoya laughed, grinning, "see, this is why having a tall, strong boyfriend is the best!"

"Noya please hold on, you're gonna fall" Asahi worried, sighing when Nishinoya simply waved off the request

"uh...boyfriend?"

"huh? yeah, Asahi's my boyfriend" He said, tilting his head at the dumbfounded and shocked expressions on the two younger boy's held, "you didn't...know? ah shit! we musta forgot to tell you!" He laughed, shrugging, dangling his legs and swinging them as he ruffled Asahi's hair,

"uh Noya, the line for that cricket...thing has gone down"

"oh yes! sorry guys we gotta go! see you two later!" Nishi grinned, patting Asahi's head and kicking him gently with his heels, "hyaa!"

"I'm not your horse Noya" Asahi laughed, taking the short boy away.

Kageyama looked up to Hinata, as the boy peered down at him, big brown eyes blinking at him gently, "so...is everyone dating someone now? uh- Are you dating anyone Kageyama?!"

"what? no! if I was I wouldn't be here with you!"

Hinata stared at him for a second, some kind of emotion flickering in the big, round circles that were the boys eyes, "oh" he muttered, looking away from Kageyama, and around the rest of the fair, "then...please don't start dating anyone Kageyama"

"uh-" Kageyama looked down, glaring at his feet, "wasn't planning too"

They spent the next couple of minuets simply wandering the fair, looking for something else to do as the sky darkened and the flashing lights on the fair got even more noticeable, multiple bright, tacky lights and lighting Hinata's face up with flashes of blue and pink and red and countless others and Kageyama couldn't stop himself from staring. It's not like anyone would see.

While wandering around the fairground, Hinata, somehow, even though he was shorter now that Kageyama had forced him off his back, managed to spot another one of their friends at the basket ball stall...or whatever it was called,

"Yamaguchi! hey!"He called,waving and making his way over to the green haired boy, who was stood just in front of Tsukkishima, "oh hey, Tsukkishima...what are you two doing here?"

"we're playing the game, obviously" Tsukkishima said sarcastically, turning to them with a ball in his hands,

"well duh" Hinata muttered, sighing, "I meant, why aren't you going on rides or anything?"

"oh Tsukki's winning me some plushies!" Yamaguchi smiled, nodding to the dragon plush he he'd in his arms,

"whaa?! Kageyama! you never offered to win me a plushy!"

"well why would I moron?!"

"tch, the king's scared he's not gonna be a better boy-" Tsukkishima scoffed, handing an emoji plush to Yamaguchi,

"what was that, lanky?" Kageyama growled, walking up to the stand and handing them some money, not bothering to check how much he gave, "how many goes do I get?"

"uh well- you just keep going till the timer stops and with this...uh about ten minuets?"

"hey tall-ass, pay up" He ordered, watching as the boy handed the man his money and got ready to shoot the balls, 

"so the aim is to shoot the ball in the hole, in case you hadn't bothered to check, your highness-"

"I know that" He bit back, grabbing his ball.Then the timer went off, and both Tsukkishima and Kageyama were aggressively throwing balls toward the hole, oblivious to the dumbfounded look being given to them by both Hinata and Yamaguchi,

"I didn't know Kageyama would be so competitive when it came to being a better boyfriend" Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck,

"oh yeah, he's competitive with everyth- wait did you say boyfriend?!" Hinata exclaimed, his cheeks flushing bright red,

"uh yeah? you guys are dating right? like me and Tsukki"

"wha- huh- no!"

"you sure? I could've sworn I saw him giving you a piggy-back...and he's trying to win you plushies right now!"

"b-but...that..." Hinata frowned, his words dying in his mouth as he watched Kageyama stuff plushies under his arm. Plushies he was winning for him. Plushies he'd spent his own money to get. And Donuts that he'd payed for, and carrying him around, and laughing with him on any ride they could get on. There was no way...absolutely no way that there was any potential of them as a couple...right? "no! we're not dating! Kageyama's just being a good friend that's all"

"okay" Yamaguchi said, a little unsure, "if you say so"

By the time the timer sounded, and the two boys had to be done, they both had an armful a soft toys, and were panting wildly, as if they'd just done vigorous exercise.

"how many have you got?!" Kageyama demanded, after counting his, "I've got twenty"

Tsukkishima scoffed, pushing up his glasses awkwardly as he tried to support the amount of teddies he had, "well I've got twenty-two"

Kageyama stared at him for a second, before growling, "not including the ones you had before"

Tsukkishima sighed, looking down and scowling, "fine...twenty...but Tadashi's still got more than Hina-" he paused mid sentence as he watched Yamaguchi hand the emoji plush over to Hinata, smiling sheepishly, "Tadashi we're leaving" the boy muttered, stuffing the toys into his bag and dragging the green haired boy with him.

"uh, Kageyama...how am I gonna carry all of those?" Hinata asked, tilting his head to the side slightly,

"You asked for them! dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, glad that it was dark so that Hinata couldn't see the blush that covered his face as the boy looked like a puppy dog,

"I didn't expect you to get so many!"

Eventually they decided on giving most the the plushies back, though Hinata kept about ten in his bag for Natsu, he also kept the emoji one that Yamaguchi gave him, and this milk carton plushy that Kageyama did't even remember choosing. Though Hinata insisted on getting it because Kageyama loved milk. And Kageyama smiled, marveling at how that boy managed to find space in the tiny head of his to remember Kageyama's favorite drink. And it was okay to smile like that at him, like nothing else in the world mattered. Because no one could see them anyway.

The two continued to wander around the fair, becoming more and more aware of each other with every couple they bumped into. Next it was Kuroo and Kenma, at the arcade booth, obviously, while Kenma pestered Kuroo to give him more money to play,

"I'm not your sugar daddy Kenma" Kuroo complained, handing Kenma money to put in the machine anyway, because he was a simp, "last t-oh hey, it's the short guy and the angry setter dude!"

"uh, Shoyo?" Kenma questioned, turning from his game to lock his cat-like eyes onto the range haired boy, "hey Shoyo, hey...Kageyama"

"Hey Kenma! Hey Kuroo!" Hinata grinned, nudging Kageyama so the taller boy would say hi too, before looking up at Kuroo, confused at the depressed expression he was making, "Kuroo?"

"He'd never that excited to see me..."

"that's because you're my boyfriend, I see you all the time" Kenma shrugged, ignoring Kuroo's yelp of disapproval,

"no! you're my boyfriend so you should always be excited to see me, no matter how much you do"

"uhuh" Kenma nodded, not really paying attention, though smiling slightly as Kuroo deflated with a pout.

Then, surprisingly enough, was the famous Ushiwaka and the less famous Tendou. Tendou was nudging a straw to Ushijima's mouth, grinning as he tried to get the taller boy to drink his blue raspberry slushy, sticking his blue tongue out as if it would encourage Ushijima to drink it, though in reality it just made him less keen to drink any. Soon, the boys eyes locked onto both Hinata and Kageyama, who had also noticed him, Hinata hiding behind Kageyama as he looked stupidly intimidated by the taller ace,

"ah, Shoyo Hinata, and Tobio Kageyama...what a pleasant surprise" Ushijima muttered, his voice as deep and monotone as ever, while Tendou moved his head to the side, peering at them and nudging the straw against Ushijima's lips still, 

"Hey! it's little number ten!"

"uh, what're you two doing here?" Kageyama asked, stepping in front of Hinata slightly, subconsciously protecting the shorter spiker, 

"oh yeah" Hinata asked, his head and a bit of his neck appearing just over Kageyama's shoulder, "is the rest of Shiratorizawa here too?" 

"nah...I asked Semi-Semi, Goshiki and Shirabu to come with us, but they said they didn't wanna third-wheel our date" Tendou shrugged, leaning on his captain as the aces olive eyes continued to stare at Kageyama and Hinata, as if scrutinizing their every breath, 

"you know Semi told you not to call him that" He muttered, glancing to the boy beside him and Kageyama would have freaked out at how his eyes softened, and became kinder, like he was looking at a puppy or something, and his the corners of his mouth turned upward slightly, in the makings of a smile; if it hadn't been for the sheer amount of couples he was finding out about that day. Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Nishinoya and Asahi, Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima, Kuroo and Kenma, and now these guys. 

"oh I know, miracle boy, I know" he grinned.

Kageyama watched as Hinata blinked at the two, before simply sighing, "you too huh? damn...seems like everyone else has got a boyfriend but not me" Hinata sulked, pouting and not noticing the confused stare Ushijima gave the two of them,

"but what about-" Ushijima's eyes shot down to Tendou, in a silent question, asking why he'd just decided to stamp on his foot,

"they don't know yet, let 'em be Ushi~"

"right" Ushijima nodded, keeping his mouth shut as Hinata stared at the ground and Kageyama stared at him,

"we'll be off you two...see you soon" Tendou smirked, looking as ominous as ever as he tugged Ushijima's sleeve with his sweater paw, leading the boy away while trying to force the straw into his mouth. Which he did successfully this time, tricking the taller ace into kissing him before nudging the straw into his mouth, leaving him with a sulking captain with a bright blue tongue and a soft pink face.

"Hinata?" Kageyama asked as they began to walk to an ice-cream stand they spotted, "would you...actually have a boyfriend?"

"huh?" Hinata asked, glancing up at Kageyama out the the corner of his eye and noticing the frown on his face, "well...yeah, it doesn't matter to me what their gender is...as long as I like them" He said, the same easy grin on his face and his eyes shut as he stared up at him, before gasping as they reached the ice cream stand and bouncing up and down, 

"hey dumbass! chill!" He yelled, grabbing Hinata's hair, with his fist and ignoring Hinata's repetitive 'ow's', "What ice cram do you want anyway?"

"hmm...chocolate, or maybe vanilla...no no chocolate!" He shook his head, having some sort of internal debate on ice cream...what a dumbass, "uh, why?"

"I'm paying, obviously" He muttered, walking up to the stand and ordering his and Hinata's ice cream,

"I...could've payed for my own"

"shut up and be grateful, dumbass" Kageyama bit, handing Hinata his ice cream cone after thanking the man, and walking away, "doesn't matter, not like it cost much" Hinata frowned, staring at the floor in thought and what looked like slight confusion, "hey dumbass, don't think to hard you might break something"

"hey!" He shot back, glaring at Kageyama, before glancing to the ice cream in his hand, "Hey what flavor did you get? lemme try some!"

"what- no!" He yelled, but making no real effort to resist as Hinata dragged his hand down and took a bit of his ice cream, humming slightly, "It's coffee, but I could've just told you that!" He growled,

"but then I get to have some more ice cream!" he cheered, unaware to the brownish blob stock on the end of his nose, "uh...what? eh, you're lookin' at me weird Kageyama...don't kill me Kageyama!"

"I'm not- you just- look- ugh come here" He muttered, pulling the boy closer and wiping the ice cream from his nose, with a sigh, "what a dumbass" It's not like anyone would see anyway.

Soon though, they ran into the rest of the group, at the foot of the huge ride, the one they'd first gone on when arriving at the fair.

"ohh hey guys!" Tanaka cheered, holding a slushy in his hand as he walked with Ennoshida,

"'ey Tanaka!" Nishinoya cheered, patting Asahi's shoulder and being put down, before running over to the taller boy,

"oh, I guess we all made it back together" Daichi smiled, looking at the group with a grin, as the high schoolers made a circle, Takeda and Ukia watching from just outside the group, "so, how bout we go on this ride on more time before we leave?" 

"yeah!" The group cheered, Tsukkishima looking as apathetic as usual, and Hinata bouncing up and down on the spot as they all filtered onto the ride,

"uhh, a-are you g-g-guys sure?" Yatchi muttered, glancing up when Kiyoko shot her an encouraging smile, "...okay"

"hey, Ukia, Takeda...you coming?"

"wha? us too?" Takeda asked, holding his hands by his chest as Ukia patted his back, almost forcing him closer,

"C'mon Specks, lets get on"

Everyone sat on the ride, the clicking beginning as the platform lowered, and even though he wasn't scared anymore, Hinata put his hand out to hold Kageyama's...the ride was going so fast that no one would see anyway.

Hinata got of the ride, letting go of Kageyama's hand as they all began to trickle out of the fairgrounds and onto the road side, walking back in one big group, in almost the pitch black. He thought to himself as they walked, mulling over all that had happened that day. It was weird how everyone seemed to be in a relationship, with someone from their team as well, and how half of the people they'd bumped into seemed to think he and Hinata were in one too...and what had Tendou meant by 'They don't know yet'? Had he missed something? Also, why did he feel so dejected when talking about Kageyama going out with someone? And why did his heart skip a beat when he saw the way the boy smiled at him, or simply made contact with him. 

Screw butterflies in your stomach, to Hinata it felt like a swarm of bee's were flying around his insides, and he felt the need to be sick in the best way possible and then suddenly it hit him. Something that he should've realized long ago, something that had been staring him in the face for the past few months of knowing the boy...then he felt something grab his arm, and he was being pulled backwards, and then he was being kissed. By Kageyama, the king himself.

"I- you- me- kiss- lips- me?-" He rambled his face stark red as he peered upwards at Kageyama,

"tch, dumbass" He smiled, and for once, he didn't care that anyone could see them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing on here, and I'm really not expecting it to go well, because the competition on here for Haikyuu fics is insane...but if you did take time to read this...thank you!


End file.
